Cellphone
by Cherr106
Summary: Dengan maksud mengerjai, Hermione memasukkan sebuah ponsel ke tas Draco di King's Cross. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi ketika Ia meneleponnya


Disclaimer: Joanne Kate Rowling's

Pair: Dramione

Enjoy!

. . .

Hermione berbaring malas-malasan di tempat tidurnya. Selimut cokelat yang hangat membungkus tubuhnya. Di luar hujan lebat sedang turun dan petir saling menyambar. Rumah memang tempat yang paling tepat untuk saat-saat seperti ini, tapi kalau sendirian, bosan juga rasanya.

Hermione dan Ginny memang mengulang tahun mereka di Hogwarts, tapi Harry dan Ron tidak. Harry dan Ron langsung ditawari untuk menjadi Auror tanpa memerlukan N.E.W.T dan mereka tentu saja langsung menerimanya. Mereka bukan tipe orang yang menyukai ujian. Hermione juga ditawari, tapi Ia tidak ingin menjadi Auror dan lebih memilih untuk mengulang pelajaran saja bersama Ginny. Tapi, resikonya adalah Ia harus berdiam di rumah saat liburan, sementara kedua sahabatnya bekerja dan Ginny sedang mengunjungi kakaknya. Jadi, disinilah dia, sendirian, menunggu orang-orang untuk segera pulang.

Tapi, tunggu, Ia punya ide.

Ia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menekan nomor orang yang ingin Ia tuju. Orang yang pasti akan sangat terkejut mendengar benda kotak yang bergetar dan berbunyi di dalam tasnya. Hermione terkikik geli membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi orang itu ketika mengetahui bahwa ada sebuah ponsel di dalam tasnya. Saatnya pembalasan… Draco Malfoy.

.

Draco sedang membolak-balik halaman bukunya ketika mendengar suara dari dalam ransel hitamnya.

_I love you, you love me, we are happy family…_

Ia terlonjak dari sofa beludrunya dan segera mencabut tongkat sihir dari dalam sakunya. Ia mengacungkan tongkat kayu Hawthorn itu tepat ke arah tasnya sendiri. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan keluar dari tasnya, tapi lagu itu terus menerus bermain. Draco dengan waspada mendekati ranselnya dan cepat-cepat merogoh ke dalam, mencari-cari benda apa yang menjadi sumber suara, tapi tangan kirinya masih memegang tongkat dengan waspada. Ketemu.

Sebuah benda berbentuk balok dengan berbagai macam tombol bertuliskan huruf abjad menyala-nyala di genggamannya dan bergetar.

_I love you, you love me, we are happy family…_

Draco mengernyit memandang benda yang masih bergetar di dalam tangannya, benda apa itu sebenarnya?

_I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE ARE HAPPY FAMILY…_

Draco benar-benar terganggu dengan suara konyol itu. Ingin rasanya melempar barang ini keluar dari Manornya, tapi Ia masih penasaran akan fungsi dari benda itu.

Hijau itu benar, merah itu salah.

Draco mencari-cari tombol hijau diantara banyaknya tombol-tombol lain yang berada di permukaan benda itu. Ketemu. Ia segera menekannya dan lagu itu hilang. Berhasil.

Tapi benda itu masih terus menyala, dan sekarang Ia membaca sesuatu di layar benda itu.

_Call 1_

_The Mudblood_

'BRENGSEK KAU GRANGER!' teriaknya.

Hermione terkikik semakin geli mendengar teriakan Draco dari telepon genggamnya. Siasatnya mengerjai Draco ternyata sukses besar. Tadinya, Ia ingin mengajak George, Harry dan Ron, mereka pasti akan sangat menyukainya, tapi Ia keburu bosan. Mencobanya sendiri ternyata tidak ada salahnya.

Ia sengaja memasukkan telepon genggam di tas Draco waktu mereka di King's Cross. George yang membelikannya dari hasil penjualan tokonya. Walaupun nyaris sekali ketahuan, ternyata rencananya berhasil. Ia kembali terkikik geli mendengar umpatan Draco yang benar-benar merasa dikerjai.

'Kau suka Barney, Malfoy?' ujarnya sambil menahan tawa.

'Barney? Omong kosong apalagi itu? Aku tidak peduli, Granger, darah-lumpur, singkirkan benda ini dariku sekarang juga!' bentak Draco. Suaranya terdengar sampai keluar Manor, sehingga burung-burung yang tadinya bertengger di jendela kamar terkejut dan terbang. Ternyata Ia juga memiliki _microfon_ di tenggorokannya, sama seperti para Weasley.

'Bodoh kau. Itu barang muggle. Banting saja dari lantai empat rumahmu yang mewah itu, atau pakai saja reduktor dan mantra pembakar,' jawab Hermione yang masih tertawa. Ia bisa mendengar suara Draco Malfoy yang menggeram marah.

Tuut… tuut…

Telepon terputus. Hermione segera meledakkan tawanya yang sedari tadi Ia tahan-tahan.

"Kena kau, Malfoy! Satu sama!" serunya sambil berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya.

Ini memang pembalasan, karena beberapa minggu yang lalu, Draco telah berani mengerjainya saat makan malam. Ia memasukkan ramuan amortentia di jus labu milik Hermione yang membuat Hermione berlari-lari mengejarnya di sekeliling kastil. Hal ini benar-benar memalukan, tapi sepertinya semuanya sudah terbalas kalau membayangkan Draco yang mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke sebuah ponsel dengan panik, sementara ponsel itu terus membunyikan lagu Barney kemana-mana. Ini konyol.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, bosan kembali menghampiri Hermione. Tidak ada apapun yang dapat dilakukannya di dalam The Burrow, karena Ia tidak benar-benar mengetahui rumah ini. Semuanya Ia lakukan bersama para Weasley, tapi toh sekarang mereka tidak ada di rumah. Kalaupun Hermione ikut mereka, Ia juga tidak dapat benar-benar mengerti hal-hal yang mereka bicarakan karena semuanya soal keluarga mereka yang bisa dibilang… jumlahnya lebih dari normal, sehingga Hermione bahkan tidak bisa mengingat semuanya, kecuali saudara-saudara Ron.

_We got the afternoon, you got this room for two one thing I've left to do…_

Ponsel Hermione bergetar di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia yang sedang berlindung di bawah selimutnya segera menyambar telepon genggam itu dan terkejut akan nama yang tertulis di layarnya:

**Target 1 is calling…**

Hermione mengangkat alisnya dan menjawab telepon itu.

'Kupikir kau sudah membakarnya, Malfoy,' kata Hermione. Dalam hatinya Ia lumayan bersyukur karena akhirnya memiliki teman untuk mengobrol.

'Belum. Kupikir benda ini tidak ada salahnya,' jawab Draco. Sambil bersandar di sofanya.

'Tumben sekali, biasanya kau langsung membuang semua benda yang berhubungan dengan muggle.'

'Aku baru tahu kalau otak muggle itu mampu membuat hal-hal seperti ini… ya, kupikir mereka hebat juga.'

Apa? Draco Malfoy bilang kalau muggle hebat? Dunia mungkin sudah berjungkir balik.

'Well, kau harus lihat computer dan playstation kalau begitu.'

'Kenapa?' Draco merubah posisi duduknya, mengangkat kakinya.

'Itu tiga kali lipat lebih canggih daripada ponsel, teknologi muggle memang secara teknis jauh lebih maju dibandingkan kita,' kata Hermione sambil mengunyah Kacang Segala Rasa-nya. Rasa strawberry ini enak sekali.

'Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa sihir.'

'Nah, begitulah.'

Hermione bangkit dari kasurnya dan membawa ponselnya ke dapur. Ia sangat lapar sampai kacang-kacang saja rasanya tidak cukup.

Di tempat yang lain, Draco mendengar suara pintu yang berdebam menutup dan suara langkah kaki orang.

'Kau sedang apa?'

'Aku lapar.'

'Aku bosan,' kata Draco sambil menghela napas. Hari ini memang hari yang panjang tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

'Memangnya tidak ada orang?'

'Aku ini anak satu-satunya, dan kebetulan ayahku berada di kau-tahu-dimana dan ibuku harus bekerja. Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya, kemana semua Weasley dan Potter si Pahlawan?' balas Draco.

Hermione jadi merasa sangat tidak enak kepada Draco karena Ia membicarakan tentang ayahnya yang sekarang berada di Azkaban. Ia benar-benar lupa soal itu.

'Maaf.'

'Granger minta maaf? Pada Draco Malfoy?' Draco tertawa dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Hermione mendengus jengkel.

'Diam.'

'Hahaha! Kau pasti sedang menekuk wajahmu kan, Hermione? Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya,' ledek Draco. Hermione memang sedang menekuk wajahnya sambil membuat sandwich. Ia seperti kehilangan nafsu makannya.

'Bisa tidak kau berhenti jadi orang yang menyebalkan? Aku pikir kau mulai ingin bersikap baik untuk yang pertama kalinya selama delapan tahun ini,' jawab Hermione sambil memotong daging-daging menjadi kecil.

Draco menyeringai nakal. 'Akukan hanya bilang, kalau aku ingin melihat wajahmu, apa itu menyebalkan?'

Hermione membuat suaranya seakan-akan tawa yang mengejek. Tapi, Ia tersenyum malu-malu. Wajahnya merona merah.

'Baiklah, Draco, itu manis andaikan kau mengatakannya dengan cara yang berbeda,' balas Hermione.

Tut…tut…

Telepon terputus.

_Dasar aneh_, batin Hermione yang sekarang sedang mengoleskan mentega pada rotinya. Ia segera meletakkan daging di atas roti itu dan melipatnya. Selera makannya kembali timbul. Lumayan juga. Setidaknya perutnya tidak lagi selapar tadi.

Hermione kembali ke kamarnya setelah tiga kali membuat sandwich dan naik dengan perut yang kenyang. Ia masih membawa ponsel di tangannya.

Hujan turun lagi. Dan kali ini Ia begitu mengantuk. Ia berkumul di bawah selimutnya dan memejamkan mata.

_One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain… One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue…_

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Hermione menggeram dan menyambar ponselnya cepat-cepat. Orang yang sama meneleponnya.

'Halo,' kata Draco yang berada entah dimana. Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya.

'Aku mengantuk,' balas Hermione.

'Aku ingin melihat wajahmu.'

Hermione mengangkat alis tebalnya tinggi-tinggi, 'Apa maksudnya?'

'Aku merindukanmu.'

'Jangan bercanda, kalau tidak ada hal yang penting aku ingin tidur,' kata Hermione, malas. Ia sedang tidak ingin melayani apapun yang akan dikatakan Draco nantinya. Ia merapatkan selimutnya karena cuaca di luar semakin dingin.

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda?" kata Draco.

Hermione terlonjak. Ia kembali memeriksa ponselnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Hermione? Jangan sok terkejut begitu," kata Draco sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Hermione segera melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka pintu.

Persis dengan yang dibayangkannya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina dan mata abu-abu yang begitu teduh berdiri di depan kamarnya. Bibirnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia mengenakan celana bahan dan kemeja putih bergaris-garis hijau. Hermione segera mendorongnya.

"Orang gila, kau!" serunya seraya mengacungkan tongkat sihir kepada Draco, yang malah disambut dengan tawa yang menjengkelkan. Tawa khas Draco Malfoy memang tidak pernah terdengar begitu menyenangkan.

"Wow… cantik,_ easy_. Aku sudah berhenti jadi Pelahap Maut, Voldemort sudah mati di makan cacing sekarang."

Ini gila. Draco Malfoy sudah gila.

Hermione menarik tongkat sihirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya, kesal. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, seakan-akan itu hal yang enteng Draco Malfoy."

"Hahaha! Seorang Malfoy selalu mendapatkan keinginannya, Granger," kata Draco, mulai berjalan mendekati Hermione yang terus mundur. Hermione tersenyum menggoda.

Draco terus berjalan melewati pintu dan tiba di kamar Hermione. Kamar yang cukup sederhana dengan lantai kayu dan sebuah tempat tidur di tengah ruangan. Sebuah meja kecil berada di samping tempat tidur, ada lampu dan sebuah buku di atasnya. Buku-buku dan pakaiannya berada dalam lemari yang sama di sebelah selatan tempat tidurnya, di sebelah kursi rotan yang terletak di dekat pintu. Kamar ini begitu sejuk dan rapih.

"Kamarmu bagus juga, cantik," kata Draco. Ia meraih dagu Hermione dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ya. Ternyata semenjak kejadian amortentia itu Hermione jadi benar-benar menyukai Draco. Tapi, Ia tidak percaya Draco juga merasakan hal yang sama saat Ia mengumpatnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang Ia berada di depan wajah Hermione. Mata cokelat Hermione memantulkan sinar abu-abu milik mata Draco. Ia tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa keinginanmu?" Hermione berbisik pelan.

Draco menarik wajah Hermione lebih dekat dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hermione. Kehangatan menyebar di sekujur tubuh mereka, mengalahkan badai yang sedang berlangsung di luar. Ini tidak pernah bisa Ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya. Draco ikut tertawa, tapi sedetik kemudian Ia kembali mencium Hermione, lebih lembut dan berperasaan. Entah berapa lama kemudian, Draco melepaskan bibirnya dan bibir Hermione yang saling mengaitkan.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu," kata Draco sambil membelai rambut cokelat Hermione yang bergelombang. Hermione tertawa.

"Kau sudah melihatnya," balas Hermione sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada Draco. Ia bisa merasakan detaknya yang cepat.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan lebih dari itu," jawab Draco. Bibirnya menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman yang manis. Tidak pernah dilihat Hermione sebelumnya.

Draco melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Hermione dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol dan menaruh benda itu di dekat telinganya.

_Your body is a wonderland… Your body is a wonderland…_

Sesuatu bergetar di tangan Hermione. Ponsel yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Ponsel yang menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan Draco.

Apa itu sebuah keonaran?

Entahlah, tapi saat Ia mengangkatnya Ia mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang berbicara dengan lembut, suaranya terasa begitu jelas.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Draco.

Hermione tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

. . .

Hahaha! Maaf agak gak jelas dan sedikit OC :p *ceburinkelaut

Sebenernya awal bikin cerita ini gara-gara dengerin lagunya Halo – Beyonce pas lagi baca Prisoner of Azkaban yang bagian Hermione nonjok Draco, nyambung aja yah…

Ceritanya ringtone HP nya Hermione disini itu John Mayer – Your Body is a Wonderland dan ringtone HP nya Draco itu….. lagu Happy Family nya Barney *jengjeng

Maaf kalo rada gak jelas, abisnya kao gak ada kerjaan aku emang nulis, makanya suka agak keliatan iseng tulisannya.

Review! Flame is acceptable here!


End file.
